9 Aubes
by Abiss672
Summary: "Et toi, mon père, là-bas sur ce triste promontoire, Maudis-moi, bénis-moi maintenant de tes larmes de colère, je t'en supplie. N'entre pas apaisé dans cette douce nuit." 9 histoires de 9 lignes sur 9 personnages différents, à l'aube. Partie 1: akainu, Ace, garp. Partie 2: Law, Tsuru, Hina. Partie 3: Nico Robin, Doflamingo, Edward Newgate. COMPLETE
1. Partie 1

** 9 Aubes**

**Akainu **

Akainu était déjà réveillé.

Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers la fenêtre ouverte, se déposant sur le torse dénudé de l'amiral.

Ce dernier était assis devant un magnifique et minuscule bonzaï parfaitement taillé.

Il déposa quelques gouttes d'eau sur les feuilles avec un minuscule arrosoir.

La pièce était entièrement silencieuse.

Akainu inspira profondément.

Il releva la tête et contempla sa chambre qui ressemblait plus à un bureau.

Pendant une seconde, son cœur se réchauffa à l'idée qu'une famille puisse envahir ce lieu si silencieux.

Il baissa la tête et se remit à couper le fragile petit arbre.

**Ace **

Ace sentit son nez le démanger.

Il se releva rapidement et éternua sans gêne en pleins milieu de son lit.

Il sentit tout à coup une lampe voler en sa direction.

Il l'évita de justesse mais son nez était désormais dégoulinant de morve.

Une horde de cris s'élevèrent dans toute la pièce, hurlant au commandant de se taire immédiatement et de les laisser dormir.

Ace leva la main droite, un immense sourire sur le visage, le nez dégoulinant.

« Désolé les gars ! » hurla-t-il

Et il se rendormit d'un coup.

Le reste de l'équipage hurla de colère tandis que Marco qui avait assisté à toute la scène sourit tendrement.

**Garp **

Garp ouvrit les yeux tout doucement.

Il s'étira longuement, profitant de la douceur de ses draps et de ce dimanche matin.

Il passa sa main dans sa barbe et, soudain, se rappela qu'une immense boite de gâteau à peine entamée l'attendait avec impatience dans la cuisine.

Il sourit, se releva et se retrouva face aux vieilles photos accrochées au mur.

Sur la plus grande, Ace et Luffy, à peine plus grand qu'un tonneau de saké étaient en train de jouer aux pirates au bord de l'eau.

Il sourit.

Une énième fois, il constata que la pièce était silencieuse.

Et ce dimanche matin sans vie.

Il se leva et espéra revoir rapidement les sourires fourbes de ses deux petits démons.


	2. Partie 2

**Trafalgar Law **

Le chirurgien était assis au bord du lit, se massant le crâne pour tenter de faire disparaître cette satanée migraine

Il réfléchit à tout ce qu'il devait effectuer aujourd'hui.

Finir ce dossier, s'entraîner, vérifier les machines d'anesthésie, nettoyer ses instruments de microchirurgie, étudier un itinéraire de secours au cas où le navire d'Akainu garde son cap et ne les atteigne…

Un ronflement sonore de Bepo le coupa dans ses pensées.

Law tourna la tête pour regarder l'ours endormit dans son lit dans une position totalement excentrique.

Il réfléchit un instant et soupira.

Il laissa tomber son dos courbaturé par le travail et s'allongea sur le ventre de son second.

Les poils blancs d'une infime douceur de l'ours polaire lui réchauffa le cœur.

Il se rendormit en un instant.

**Tsuru **

Comme tous les dimanche matin, de puissants cris tirèrent la vice-amiral des bras de Morphée.

Elle se réveilla d'une traite, énervée, sortit de son lit avec fureur et arracha presque la porte de son bureau qu'elle ouvrit avec rage.

Elle s'apprêter à hurler sur l'abruti qui faisait un tel tapage si tôt un dimanche matin.

Mais elle referma la porte précipitamment quand elle aperçut une mer de lave se déverser dans le couloir.

Elle rouvrit la porte au bout de quelques secondes et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans ce fichu couloir.

Un lourd silence régna pendant quelques secondes, glaçant le sang de la haut gradé.

« GARP, ENCORE TON SATANE PETIT FILS ! »

Elle sentit soudain une masse courir en sa direction depuis l'autre bout du couloir et forcer le passage à travers la porte à peine ouverte.

Garp se retourna vers elle, essayant de trouver une cachette dans le bureau de la femme tout en se retenant sans grand succès d'exploser de rire en repensant à ce que son petit fils venait de faire, et à la tête de l'amiral en chef quand il l'avait appris dans le journal ce matin.

**Hina **

Hina se réveilla rapidement pour essayer d'éteindre ce fichu réveil au cri assourdissant.

Elle maugréa, regarda sa montre et soupira.

Elle tourna la tête et constata qu'elle était seule dans le lit.

Son visage se crispa, mais elle semblait plus résignée que surprise.

Elle s'assit au milieu des draps, cherchant son paquet de cigarette dans la table de chevet.

Elle alluma la cigarette avec dextérité et l'apposa rapidement à ses lèvres, inspirant profondément l'odeur de tabac.

Elle décida de ne pas ouvrir la fenêtre.

Peut-être que cela permettrai à l'odeur de sa cigarette d'effacer l'odeur des vieux cigares qu'il traînait toujours avec lui.

Peut-être que cela permettrai de l'oublier…


	3. Partie 3

**9 Aubes**

**Partie 3**

**Nico Robin**

Le soleil se posant lentement sur les pages usées de son livre indiqua à Robin que le soleil commençait à se lever.

Elle n'avait pas dormis de la nuit car plongée dans ce magnifique et très instructif ouvrage.

Elle n'était pas spécialement fatiguée, elle avait l'habitude maintenant.

Elle replia donc délicatement le livre et le posa sur l'étagère, soufflant sur la bougie pour l'éteindre.

Elle enleva ses chaussettes et dans le plus grand silence (pour ne pas réveiller sa colocataire rousse), s'allongea entre les draps.

Elle sourit simplement, appréciant la nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

La pirate apprécia ce moment : elle était libre, mais encore plus important, elle était heureuse.

Elle se retourna et plongea son visage dans la couette en coton.

Elle ferma les yeux, au comble du bonheur.

**Doflamingo**

Baby 5 était en train de dresser la table avec les servantes dans le salon principal pour le petit déjeuné.

Tous les compagnons du capitaine corsaire arrivèrent au compte-goutte, certains déjà bien apprêtés, d'autres toujours en pyjama.

Baby 5 commença à s'inquiéter de l'absence du capitaine qui était généralement le premier à arriver et à crier sur tout le monde pour que les chouquettes arrivent plus vite.

Mais ce matin, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la pièce.

La femme se rapprocha de la fenêtre donnant sur la cour principale et s'apprêta à hurler à plein poumon le nom du pirate, quand elle s'étrangla devant la vue.

Le blond était en train de courir complètement nu dans un troupeau de flamands roses, complètement hilare.

Baby 5 s'énerva pour de bon et hurla au pirate de rentrer immédiatement manger le petit déjeuné.

Le corsaire ne se fit pas prier.

C'est complètement nu et essoufflé qu'il s'engouffra dans le salon par la fenêtre, ses éternelles lunettes roses fixées sur son nez.

**Edward Newgate**

L'empereur fut réveillé par Thatch qui frappait avec assurance à la porte.

Le capitaine grommela mais ordonna à son fils d'entrer.

L'odeur des croissants chauds et des oranges pressées arriva rapidement à son nez.

Thatch posa le plateau et sortit un carnet de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

« Hum, alors le gars de cette nuit m'a fait les transmissions pour sa garde.

« Ace a encore volé les deux lames de Vista qui lui a couru après pendant 10 minutes, ce qui a réveillé Marco qui a décidé de les balancer tous les deux à l'eau mais Namur est allé les chercher.

« Etrangement, après, Ace s'est fait enfermer dans la réserve à poudre donc on a failli tous sauter mais Marco est arrivé à temps pour calmer l'allumette en la rebalançant à l'eau

« Ace est toujours en vie et toujours en train de ronfler, sinon rien de spécial » Finit Thatch un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Newgate explosa de rire en fourrant un croissant dans sa bouche : les matins avec ses fils étaient décidément les meilleurs de sa vie.


End file.
